Aero
A Cyan Stickfigure who is Former Member of Clan Infinity Strikers... He became one of Burst Crusaders members. His Relative is His Little Sister, Luna. Who was Kidnapped. Background About Aero Aero is apathetic to the core, and quite frankly doesn't care about much other than his sister and racing. Regardless of the fact that he is a genius, his general nonchalant (and at times, arrogant) attitude and disorganization make him a little difficult at times. RHG battles are to him nothing other than a necessary evil to the achieve the vindication of his sister, and doesn't have a problem with killing, or completely annihilating his opponents, as is often the result; he makes a habit out of overkill. Generally, his attitude in battle is one of condescending indifference. Aero rarely says anything that isn't of an angry yell or a witty insult, or perhaps some sort of dispassionate vulgarity. The expression that he wears upon his face reflects his attitude; most of the time the look on his facing borders between boredom and sleepiness. He also almost never smiles, though he will sneer about some things occasionally, particularly if he is winning. Aero however, is by no means a bad individual. He is very passionate about his sister as well as the clan he leads, though not outwardly. The feelings towards his comrades are best displayed in the battles he fights, where he will annihilate anything that threatens his friends' safety and throw himself in harm's way to protect them. The enigmatic Aero leads his clan from the Infinity Tower, a mysterious creation that exists in a separate, isolated dimension; only those who wear the Infinity Mark (a branch power of Aero's Destiny Fighter halo) can open the inter-dimensional gate to gain access to this area. The tall, pristine white tower contains all of Infinity Strikers' needs and necessities, and at the tower's peak lies Aero's quarters (which are a completely mess of half-created machinery and failed inventions) and the Chamber of Battle. All of IS's major meetings take place here, and though Aero is the leader, they are mainly headed by Adrastos, who despite being unusually bloodthirsty, is very levelheaded and a magnificent co-leader. Raxes and Zade commonly lead the meetings as well, bouncing off new ideas, though they bicker amongst one another often. When Fox is present, he sobers the two up, though he is more often found practicing new combinations in the training chambers in the Tower's lower levels. Rhook and Nanix are much more quiet than the rest, and though they are great contributors to the Strikers' cause, they say little, due to their personalities. Rhook spends great amounts of time outside of the Realm, meditating in exotic regions to balance his two powerful energies. Nanix rarely attends the meetings; he spends most of his time either guarding the Tower or hunting outside of the Infinity Realm, though nobody knows exactly what Nanix is hunting, nor do they bother to ask. The Infinity Realm is a mysterious place. Though Aero created the Infinity Tower, he did not build the dimension it exists within; when he was blessed with the Infinity Mark, he simply discovered it. As a result, sometimes unexpected things occur there, as the Strikers' wrestle with the existence of entities they do not understand... Aero's Backstory Underneath FluidCity, there is a warehouse where 15 year old Aero makes his living as an underground Air Racer. The illegal racing circuit pits people with their own custom hoverboards against one another, taking competitors all over the world to fly down a specified track, with no rules other than to win. Its extremely dangerous nature caused Air Racing to lose its legality as a sport; however, it's popularity still continues as millions of people continue to watch it off the books. Aero was a kid who was street smart, witty, and nothing short of a genius. To take care of himself and his orphaned sister, he fashioned himself a board and took to the track. He lost every race at first, but then he began to practice and create religiously, creating a hoverboard that could run off of nuclear power. He rose quickly to become the rookie of the year, and his life took a turn for the better. He was the fastest, quickest, and most powerful racer on the track, and he was only fifteen years old! However, everything changed the moment another fearful institution set their eye on Aero. RHG noticed his battle potential, and thus Aero's trouble began. Aero's little sister Luna was all that Aero cared about in the world and one morning, she was gone. Everything of hers was still there, and her presence still seemed to hang in the room, in everything around Aero, but Luna herself--she had been long gone. With pain and fury Aero went looking for her. His judgement was based on a note left on her bed. "We've got her. But don't worry, she's by the hammer." Out of the sky came Aero, and he landed in front of the city hall. On either side of the door were statues of two legends, one being a large man with a hammer, the other a man with a curiously fashioned sword. On the feet on the statue with the hammer, there was a tile, looking inconspicuous but interesting, which read RHG. Aero kicked the tile. Suddenly a hole opened up at the statue's feet, with stairs leading into darkness. He drew a deep breath. Somehow, he thought his life would never be the same after this. He descended, grabbing tightly onto JUPITER's strap. And suddenly, Aero found himself in a great city beneath the earth, the Underground Metropolis. People were roaming everywhere, but these people were far from normal. Everywhere he looked there were people of strange colors, with strange objects with them, and some with even stranger mannerisms. The place seemed to be made up of many odd looking competition domes, and in the middle of the city, there was a great tower with the words RHG printed on the side in red. "Hey." Aero turned, and there was a dude in dark grey addressing him. "You look new here. The name's Tox." "The hell kinda name is that?" Aero asked. Tox grinned. "Hahah newbie. Lemme show you around." Abillities JUPITER - Mark II His abilities revolve around his hoverboard, which is currently JUPITER - Mark II. He is continuously improving on the design, in both aesthetics and performance, so his board may change from time to time. Aero's hoverboard doubles as a means of transportation and a weapon, in which case he can ride it and wield it by grabbing one of the foot grips he has fixed to it. JUPITER, being a hoverboard, is extremely mobile allowing him to zip to and fro and around his opponents with ease. He can also store electrical energy in the hoverboard, basically allowing him to create a massive and explosive destructive force. He can also independently launch the JUPITER as a projectile, though he has to wait some time before it comes flying back to him. If he stores enough electrical power in the board, it will overload and take on a new, massive and dangerous form for a few seconds. Weakness Hoverboard Dependant Since He is an Ordinary Stickmen, He has no physical abilities aside from being a Hoverboard Surfer. Without his Hoverboard, He will be Vulnerable. Category:Male Category:RHG Category:Cyan Category:Blue